Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the fifth series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated later that year on BBC Two. The series was rerun from 9th-27th November 2015 on Challenge and on Sky2 in February 2016. The series was hosted by Craig Charles, the pit reporter was Philippa Forrester and commentary was provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format The series consisted of twelve heats featuring eight robots each. The format for each heat was similar to that of Series 3, consisting of two rounds of one-on-one battles and a Heat Final between each of the winning robots from the second round. Winners of this would progress to the Semi-Finals. The Semi-Finals introduced a new format to the series, each beginning with three first-round battles to determine the first competitors to progress to the second round. The three losing robots would be placed in a 'Losers Melee', where the winner would be reinstated and given a second chance to reach the Grand Final. The Grand Final featured two winning robots from each Semi-Final, which fought against each other in a pair of one-on-one 'Eliminators'. The winners of each 'Eliminator' would face each other in a final battle to determine the series champion. For the first time since Series 2, a play-off was also held to determine third and fourth place finishes, having been cancelled in the previous two series due to one of the robots due to take part withdrawing because of technical difficulties. The play-off would be held each year for the remainder of the original series' run. Unlike every other series before it aside from Series 1, Series 5 had no special events held during or after the main competition. In fact, several of the events aired in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme were filmed in their place, although all the fights filmed at Elstree were aired together along with those filmed at Earls Court prior to Series 5. Seeded robots 1. Chaos 2 2. Pussycat 3. Hypno-Disc 4. Razer 5. Stinger 6. Panic Attack 7. Firestorm 3 8. 3 Stegs to Heaven 9. Wild Thing 10. Wheely Big Cheese 11. Dominator 2 12. Tornado 13. Spawn Again 14. X-Terminator 15. Behemoth 16. Thermidor 2 17. Splinter 18. Gemini 19. Mini Morg 20. MouseTrap 21. Suicidal Tendencies 22. Atomic 2 23. 101 24. S.M.I.D.S.Y. Heats Heat A Robots Competing: Chaos 2, Storm Force, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Obsidian, 8645T, T-Bone, The Steel Avenger, The Tartan Terror Eliminators *Chaos 2 vs Storm Force: Chaos 2 won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Obsidian: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *8645T vs T-Bone: 8645T won *The Steel Avenger vs The Tartan Terror: The Steel Avenger won Semi-Finals *Chaos 2 vs The Steel Avenger: Chaos 2 won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs 8645T: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won Final *Chaos 2 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Chaos 2 won :Note: During the final, both robots ended up immobilised (Chaos 2 flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. onto the arena wall, then flipped itself over). A re-match was called, which Chaos 2 won. Heat B Robots Competing: Hypno-Disc, Black Widow, Juggernot 2, Bulldog Breed 3, Wowot, Lambsy, Atomic 2, Kan-Opener Eliminators *Hypno-Disc vs Black Widow: Hypno-Disc won *Juggernot 2 vs Bulldog Breed 3: Bulldog Breed 3 won *Wowot vs Lambsy: Lambsy won *Atomic 2 vs Kan-Opener: Atomic 2 won Semi Finals *Hypno-Disc vs Atomic 2: Hypno-Disc won *Bulldog Breed 3 vs Lambsy: Bulldog Breed 3 won Final *Hypno-Disc vs Bulldog Breed 3: Hypno-Disc won Heat C Robots Competing: S3, Plunderbird 5, MouseTrap, Shredder, Stinger, Hippobotomus, General Carnage 2, Guzunderbot Eliminators *S3 vs Plunderbird 5: S3 won *MouseTrap vs Shredder: MouseTrap won *Stinger vs Hippobotomus: Stinger won *General Carnage 2 vs Guzunderbot: General Carnage 2 won Semi Finals *Stinger vs General Carnage 2: Stinger won *S3 vs MouseTrap: S3 won Final *Stinger vs S3: S3 won Heat D Robots Competing: Firestorm 3, Bee-Capitator, Sir Chromalot, Rohog, Bot Out Of Hell, Reactor 2, Gemini, Ruf Ruf Dougal Eliminators *Firestorm 3 vs Bee-Capitator: Firestorm 3 won *Sir Chromalot vs Rohog: Sir Chromalot won *Bot Out Of Hell vs Reactor 2: Reactor 2 won *Gemini vs Ruf Ruf Dougal: Gemini won Semi Finals *Firestorm 3 vs Sir Chromalot: Firestorm 3 won *Reactor 2 vs Gemini: Reactor 2 won Final *Firestorm 3 vs Reactor 2: Firestorm 3 won Heat E Robots Competing: Wild Thing, Trouble 'n' Strife, Velocirippa, The Alien, Napalm 2, Warhog, Thermidor 2, Prizephita Mach 2 Eliminators *Wild Thing vs Trouble 'n' Strife: Wild Thing won *Velocirippa vs The Alien: The Alien won *Napalm 2 vs Warhog: Napalm 2 won *Thermidor 2 vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 won Semi Finals *Wild Thing vs Napalm 2: Wild Thing won *The Alien vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 won Final *Wild Thing vs Prizephita Mach 2: Wild Thing won Heat F Robots Competing: Dominator 2, Derek, King B Powerworks, Kronic 2, 13 Black, Corkscrew, X-Terminator, Immortalis Eliminators *Dominator 2 vs Derek: Dominator 2 won *King B Powerworks vs Kronic 2: King B Powerworks won *13 Black vs Corkscrew: Corkscrew won *X-Terminator vs Immortalis: X-Terminator won Semi Finals *Dominator 2 vs King B Powerworks: Dominator 2 won *Corkscrew vs X-Terminator: Corkscrew won Final *Dominator 2 vs Corkscrew: Dominator 2 won Heat G Robots Competing: Tornado, Gravedigger, Diotoir, Dome, Evolution, Sabretooth, Hydra, Spawn Again Eliminators *Tornado vs Gravedigger: Tornado won *Diotoir vs Dome: Diotoir won *Evolution vs Sabretooth: Evolution won *Hydra vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Semi Finals *Tornado vs Diotoir: Diotoir won *Evolution vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Final *Diotoir vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Heat H Robots Competing: Wheely Big Cheese, Wolverine, Axe-Awe, Granny's Revenge, Robochicken-Evo, Crushtacean, Behemoth, Supernova Eliminators *Wheely Big Cheese vs Wolverine: Wheely Big Cheese won *Axe-Awe vs Granny's Revenge: Axe-Awe won *Robochicken-Evo vs Crushtacean: Crushtacean won *Behemoth vs Supernova: Behemoth won Semi Finals *Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe-Awe: Wheely Big Cheese won *Crushtacean vs Behemoth: Crushtacean won Final *Wheely Big Cheese vs Crushtacean: Wheely Big Cheese won Heat I Robots Competing: Splinter, V.I.P.E.R. 01, Bigger Brother, Tip-Top, Onslaught, Tetanus, 3 Stegs to Heaven, Eleven Eliminators *Splinter vs V.I.P.E.R. 01: Splinter won *Bigger Brother vs Tip-Top: Bigger Brother won *Onslaught vs Tetanus: Tetanus won *3 Stegs To Heaven vs Eleven: 3 Stegs To Heaven won Semi Finals *Splinter vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Tetanus vs 3 Stegs To Heaven: 3 Stegs To Heaven won Final *Bigger Brother vs 3 Stegs To Heaven: Bigger Brother won Heat J Robots Competing: Mini Morg, Kat 3, Tiberius 2, Monad, Major Tom, Kliptonite, Panic Attack, Barber-Ous Eliminators *Mini Morg vs Kat 3: Kat 3 won *Tiberius 2 vs Monad: Tiberius 2 won *Major Tom vs Kliptonite: Major Tom won *Panic Attack vs Barber-Ous: Panic Attack won Semi Finals *Kat 3 vs Major Tom: Kat 3 won *Tiberius 2 vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Final *Kat 3 vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Heat K Robots Competing: Razer, Big Nipper, Sumpthing, Widow's Revenge, Axe-C-Dent, Destruct-A-Bubble, Suicidal Tendencies, Rick Eliminators *Razer vs Big Nipper: Razer won *Sumpthing vs Widow's Revenge: Widow's Revenge won *Axe-C-Dent vs Destruct-A-Bubble: Destruct-A-Bubble won *Suicidal Tendencies vs Rick: Suicidal Tendencies won Note: After the first round, Suicidal Tendencies was forced to pull out due to electrical problems, and Rick was reinstated. Semi Finals *Razer vs Widow's Revenge: Razer won *Destruct-A-Bubble vs Rick: Rick won Final *Razer vs Rick: Razer won Heat L Robots Competing: Pussycat, The Executioner, Ming 3, Terrorhurtz, Clawed Hopper, Twister, 101, Fluffy Eliminators *Pussycat vs The Executioner: Pussycat won *Ming 3 vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *Clawed Hopper vs Twister: Clawed Hopper won *101 vs Fluffy: Fluffy won Semi Finals *Pussycat vs Clawed Hopper: Pussycat won *Terrorhurtz vs Fluffy: Fluffy won Final *Pussycat vs Fluffy: Pussycat won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Bigger Brother vs S3: Bigger Brother won *Chaos 2 vs Wild Thing: Chaos 2 won *Razer vs Spawn Again: Razer won Losers Melee *S3 vs Wild Thing vs Spawn Again: S3 won Round 2 *Bigger Brother vs Chaos 2: Bigger Brother won *Razer vs S3: Razer won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won *Hypno-Disc vs Firestorm 3: Hypno-Disc won *Pussycat vs Panic Attack: Pussycat won Losers Melee *Wheely Big Cheese vs Firestorm 3 vs Panic Attack: Firestorm 3 won Round 2 *Dominator 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won *Pussycat vs Firestorm 3: Firestorm 3 won Grand Final Eliminators *Hypno-Disc vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Razer vs Firestorm 3: Razer won Playoff *Hypno-Disc vs Firestorm 3: Firestorm 3 won Final *Razer vs Bigger Brother: Razer won Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: Razer *Best Engineered: Derek *Most Original Entry: S3 *Sportsmanship Award: Pussycat *Most Promising Newcomer: Fluffy Trivia *The Fifth Wars was the last UK series in Robot Wars' original run to feature unique team introductions. **Unlike previous series, the team introductions were shown prior to Round 2 instead of Round 1, resulting in half of the competing robots not receiving an aired team introduction. Category:The Fifth Wars